1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for making a coke-containing fuel. More particularly, the invention relates to a process wherein coke is extracted from the products of a coking process by means of a hydrocarbon which also has caloric value and forms part of the fuel produced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,507,788; 3,595,742 and 3,705,077 are described embodiments of a process for coking carbonaceous materials in the liquid phase substantially in the absence of free oxygen by heating the materials to a temperature in the range of 400.degree. to 700.degree. F at a pressure in the range of 300 to 3200 psig for a period of 0.5 minutes to 2 hours to form gases and a water insoluble liquor-containing coke.
After separation from the liquor, the coke is wet with 50 to 90 weight percent of water. Practical considerations require that this coke be water-free before it can be used.